


Celebrations

by IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket/pseuds/IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Anon who wanted Clint and Matt celebrating gay marriage being legalized in all fifty states!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

“Aww, pancake,” Clint said as he flipped over the last one, revealing the charred bottom that completely ruined the colored effect. He dropped it onto the waiting plate full of marred pancakes, all colored with rainbow shades.

“When did they release the decision?”

Clint jumped, almost knocking over the plate.

“How long have you been standing there?”

Matt didn’t answer. He slid onto a bar stool and ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. “Is same-sex marriage legal nationally now? When did they release the decision?”

“This morning. How did you-?”

“Why else would you be making rainbow pancakes? Or, whatever those are.” Matt smiled playfully, stealing a piece of bacon from the plate Clint had made earlier. “You know I can’t see colors, right?”

“Technically, you can’t see anything,” Clint corrected, setting down the pancake plate on the counter and sliding into the seat next to Matt. He gave his boyfriend a kiss on his stubbly cheek. “How did you know they were rainbow without me telling you?”

“Each shade of food coloring smells a little different.”

“I didn’t know they smelled at all.” Clint picked up a brownish-purple pancake and bit into it. He made a face, setting it back on the plate and pushing them aside. “Uh, yeah. You might want to make some eggs or something. My culinary skills stop after bacon and coffee.”

Matt didn’t respond. Clint glanced over at him. He was staring into the distance with a look of concentration on his face.

“…Matt? You ok?”

“Yeah.” Matt shook his head as if to refocus. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Whaa?” Clint answered eloquently.

“Will you be my spouse? My husband?”

“Why?” Clint mentally face palmed. “No wait, let me try that again.”

“Do-over?” Matt smiled. “Ok.” He stood up from the bar stool, running a hand through his hair again. He was wearing pajama pants and no shirt, and his hair had gone all flat on one side in his sleep. He reached out for Clint’s hand, taking it gently and sinking down on one knee.

“Clinton Francis Barton, you really suck at cooking. You can’t hear worth shit, and you’ve cancelled multiple dates so that you could go beat people up with a twenty-two year old woman dressed completely in spandex.”

“All true.” Clint felt himself smile, his heart beating like crazy.

“You are also the most loving, caring, and genuine person I’ve ever met. I’ve seen you do the most idiotic things, put your life on the line, just so that you could help someone in need. I love you more than anything in the world, and I want people to know that. Will you marry me?”

“Fuck yes.”

Matt stood up smoothly, entwining his fingers with Clint’s and pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
